Automated
"Automated" is track 9 on Dustin Beyette's 7th instrumental record, "Textures - Disc 2 - Hard". "I downloaded samples all over the internet before I was able to purchase and be given so many instruments and music gear later on in my musical quest of a career. It was in some ways constricting but in other ways it made my music liberally take on unusual adventures that I am sure I would've never taken with traditional instruments alone. '' 'SAMPLES AND LOOPS' ''Much of the "Textures" songs on both discs started in their construction with a sample or a loop, everything else that eventually would be more important parts of the songs would stem from some initial riff or sound, and by that point the song would take on a more profound meaning or presentation from which future versions or covers would be based on." The slowly opening and speeding up sounds at the beginning of the song are samples of stepping on the ground. "I downloaded a sample pack from a website that had samples of someone stepping on the ground, and they were labeled by what material they were stepping on, whether it was dirt, grass, steel, etc." 'HOW TO MAKE ROCK MUSIC ON A COMPUTER IN 2005' The guitar heard in the song is completely programmed using samples, soundfonts and pieces of loops. "All along I'd have friends in bands and listened to a lot of music of live bands and really dig rock music and all the subgenres of that whole style, and it was something that was really hard to acheive when the song I was working with on the computer needed to be a heavy rock song." "If one doesn't have a guitar, and can't pay a guitarist to play one's parts, he or she was really left with a very strict few options in 2005: *''your keyboard or DAW 's idea of guitar done electronically'' *''physical modeling freeware plugins'' *''pirated physical modeling from sketchy sites'' *''boxed physical modeling'' *''royalty-free guitar loops (that people would upload to sites such as oneshotsamples.com and using beatslicing to create your own riffs or to play a riff that you created but using the loop by detuning each note to the note of your riff...)'' *''or, get into making electronic music with synthesizers, just give up on the guitar sound!'' I used a mixture of all of these methods, but I will say, I've given up the habit of using pirated stuff on my music. I'm no saint for doing this, I don't want any special recognition, but I do want to publicly state that for all my fellow producers and musicians out there, if your music that you make on the computer is important to you, you wouldn't believe how stable my workflow has gotten since only using purchased software. I'm telling you that not only are there moral benefits to not pirating but also technical benefits. Oh, another thing, is guitar effects are reallllly handy for re-creating guitar sounds. If you have an acoustic part that was downloaded from a website, and it is similar to the riff in your head, or you are about to slice and retune the crap out of it, you could feed that "strand" of guitar through Guitar Rig or AmpliTube demos in your DAW and get really good results too. I'm so glad it's not 2005 anymore though." 'THE SONG TITLE' The title of the song was a nod to the new skill acquired by learning how to automate things inside FL Studio . "I could record a knob being turned up, I could record a tempo being sped up or sped down, I could record something being turned on or off, I could record all kinds of things in my songs other than just notes and drum hits all of a sudden, and oh man did it bring life to my songs." "Automated" was not the first but it was one of the few first songs to test the new automation ability learned, and is prominently featured in all albums afterwards. "Basically effects or tempo were set to a certain way and left that way throughout entire tracks until I started working on Textures. There is no automation at all on "Editation ", "Noitatide ", "Digitally Delicious ", or "Rugged ". All mixing adjustments and otherwise were fixed and set on some other level before the tracks were "finalized". Now, all THAT stuff in the music I produce is, well.... "AUTOMATED!"" Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Songs Category:Textures